


A Closet to Remember

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Pete's World, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and TenII post Bad Wolf Bay and being debriefed at Torchwood.  Impatient TenII wants to show Rose that he is the Doctor.  Adventure and smutty fun in a closet may be just the thing to show her who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Closet to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Not part of any of my other TenII verses. Just a little smutty fic to get the muse back on track.
> 
> * * *

They had been in a Torchwood debriefing for hours. The Doctor was pacing frenetically back and forth in the conference room, occasionally peering out the windows at the zeppelins floating by and looking out over the city of London that was so different from the London in their universe. “ _Their universe_ ,” that phrase had new meaning to it. It wasn’t just him, his or my anymore. He was here with _Her_. His Rose was only a few feet from him and yet it almost felt like she was an entire universe away. She was standing stiff and still staring out the windows. She’d said very little and was pale and withdrawn. He wondered how long she had been jumping universes looking for him. By the look of her, far too long.

He reached into his pocket and felt the long, cool slender sonic and was comforted. He looked around the large empty room with it’s long wooden conference room table that seated at least twenty people. He wondered what stories the walls of this room had to tell. He looked back at Rose, still standing stoically almost looking like she would shatter at the slightest noise. He could see the confusion and inner turmoil reflected in her very expressive eyes. She was too still. He had to do something to show her that he was still here and they were still _them_.

He picked up a recording device off the table and began absentmindedly taking it apart while he paced. Having bored with it, he dropped it onto the table and began sonicing bits of it. The noise of the sonic caught Rose’s attention. She turned and watched him tinker. It broke the numbness that had settled over her and she walked over to him almost as if pulled to him by some intangible universal force. It occurred to her how drawn to him she was. She was never able to stay away from him for long and being next to him was just the natural place to be, even if this him was not the him she expected to be with.

As she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around herself and watching him quietly mutter and sonic bits of this and bobs of that, her mind raced over what and who this Doctor really was. He looked like her Doctor and acted like her Doctor in every way. They even babbled the same. Her Doctor in brown even said they were the same man. The same man, except for the one heart. One heart and the _Kiss_. Oh, there was that rather brilliant snog. The snog of her life if she admitted it. She just didn’t know if she was willing to admit that yet.

She watched and felt a smile trying to crack the icy surface of her face. He was so much like _Him_ , the _Him_ she had longed to find, longed to travel with and spend the rest of her life with in any way or manner she could. Crossing the icy, darkness of the Void was terrifying, but it was a small price to pay for spending her forever with him. She had been fearless and unrelenting as she continued jump after jump to get back to him, both for the sake of the multiverse and her own selfish love. She loved him and it was that simple. Of course, loving the Doctor could never be simple per se. It was a complex and multifaceted and gorgeous thing, her love for him and she knew that he loved her in return and that was the irony of where she was at now. She knew he loved her and yet, she still needed the words. Words had power and she needed his words.

She watched the Doctor that stayed, her blue suited Doctor, sonic something, swear and suck on his burned finger tip. A smile bloomed on her face spontaneously. She couldn’t help it. This Doctor had said the words she longed to hear and he was so much like _Him_. Something began to click into place in her mind. Maybe it was him swearing, using the sonic, destroying Torchwood equipment or something else. Perhaps, it was the look in his eyes as he looked up at her, catching her watching him. Maybe it was his infectious grin that heated up the cold recesses inside of her. Or, maybe it was that intangible force he exuded that screamed “Doctor” to her.

Rose was watching him and a small bit of excitement bubbled up inside of him. His Rose was watching him intently as if she knew he was hers. “Finally, she’s worked through it,” he thought to himself. He knew she would eventually and that it would take time for her to fully understand what her being here with him meant. Of course, he was the Doctor which meant he was not very patient and wanted her to accept and embrace him now. A plan formed in his mind to help show her how even after all this time and everything that had happened, that they were still _them_.

“So, you still livin’ with Pete and Jackie?” he asked, finally breaking the silence between them.

Rose almost looked startled before answering. “No, well sometimes I do. I have a flat nearby but haven’t used it much. I was mainly sleepin’ in my lab.”

He grinned and jumped out of his seat. “You have your own lab!” he exclaimed. “Oh, I have got to see this! Show me where Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth, the Multiverse makes her brilliant plans!” he asked excitedly.

Rose blushed and stared at the table, trailing her fingers across it almost shyly. “Not sure if I can. I mean, we’re sort of quarantined here until everyone finishes their reports.”

The Doctor made an unhappy face. “Reports! Blimey, we’re prisoners of the bureaucracy!”

Rose grinned. “It’s not so bad. It’s just a boring conference room and there’s snacks over near the coffee station at the end over there,” she said, pointing to said coffee station.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Since when do we just sit her pretty as you please instead of escaping forced imprisonment or boring confinement? Come on, you know you want to,” he cajoled.

Rose fidgeted and bit her lip. “But we can’t. We’re locked in and Torchwood is like really secure. We can’t just pop out without someone knowin.”

“Ohhh now you’re just teasing me! A challenge! Rose Tyler, I bet you breakfast in bed for a week that I can not only get us out of here but break into your lab without setting off the first alarm,” he boasted and cockily rocked back on his heels.

Rose arched an eyebrow. “Breakfast in bed. As in you makin’ said breakfast and servin’ me in my own nice comfy bed at a decent hour of the morning?” she asked, intrigued by his challenge and caring less and less if they were caught which she was fairly certain they would be.

“Yep!” he said popping his “p’s” and getting that adventurous twinkle in his eyes.

Rose held out her hand. “Deal!” she said. “And, I’m lookin’ forward to my breakfast. Tea, toast and cut fruit will be nice. Maybe even an omelet. Been a while since I had one of your omelets,” she said, grinning and showing just the tip of her tongue through her teeth.

“Awfully sure of yourself aren’t you! Well, I think you’d better brush up on your toast making skills. Oooo and I like that chocolate spread along with jam and bananas. Yep, I’d like a banana smoothie for breakie,” he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door.

Rose rolled her eyes at the banana smoothie request but grinned all the same. He was still her banana obsessed Doctor. She watched him whip out his sonic and in a few short buzzes the door unlocked. Surprisingly, the hall was empty and he turned to her. “So, where is this office of yours?” he asked, pleased with himself.

“It’s two floors up,” she said, beginning to feel a bit of adrenaline pumping as they began their stealthy trip to her office. They snuck toward the stairs, ducking into empty offices whenever they heard someone coming. The Doctor, for she knew he was, disabled the security cameras in the stairwell and they raced up the stairs. They had to wait for the hall to clear before darting out and making their way closer to her lab. A group of people began coming toward them down the hall and the quickly hid in a closet. Suddenly alarms went off and the door locked.

Rose sighed. “The building’s on lockdown.”

The Doctor arched an eyebrow at her. “And that means….”

She got a cocky grin on her face. “That means that some cheeky alien must have mucked with the cameras in the stairwell breaching building security. Standard procedure is to lock down all doors to trap said alien from running amok.”

“Running amok!” he scoffed. “Well, that’s a rubbish procedure,” he said, sniffing and examining the contents of the closet.

“I dunno, seems to work don’t it!” she replied, still grinning. She walked over to stand next to him and wrinkled her nose at the various cleaning supplies stored around them.

He put on his glasses as he examined an automated vacuum cleaner robot. Rose watched him put the glasses on and felt the temperature rise at least ten degrees. She unzipped her blue leather coat. He did not miss this and felt something inside of him respond to this action.

He set the robot aside and turned to her. She was right next to him and he leaned in closer to see what she would do. Rose realized that intangible essence she knew as Doctor had enveloped her. She looked up into his eyes and oh he was wearing the glasses. She had often had fantasies about those glasses and something coiled tightly inside of her. Oh yes, she did love the glasses.

He leaned into her further and whispered into her ear “Rose, I’m so glad I’m here with you,” he said, his hot breath tickling the hairs around her ear. She shuddered involuntarily and he took that as a sign to step even closer to her. His hand rested on her upper arm and squeezed it gently. She turned her head toward him. His face was now inches from hers and his eyes were boring into hers. She lost herself in his eyes that promised so much. In her mind, she heard him, “I love you, missed you, stay with me,” and “forever.”

“Doctor,” she whispered as she leaned in and her lips touched his in a slow and tentative kiss. He had the most kissable lips, soft and skilled. He pulled her closer to him as he languidly, sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, his tongue gently and effectively darting into her mouth. The snog on the beach may have been “the snog of a lifetime,“ but this, this was the “never ending snog” and now it usurped the beach snog as the most memorable and toe curling snog in Rose Tyler’s life.

Rose moaned into his mouth and very quickly they both found themselves pulling and tugging at each others clothes. Jackets were tossed, buttons practically ripped off, zippers roughly unzipped and trousers and knickers shoved down. They stopped momentarily to stare at each other, both panting.

“Rose,” he growled, staring into her eyes, pleading with her not to pull away, to allow this thing between them to reach fruition.

“My Doctor,” she responded and reached down to cup and caress his length. He growled and pulled her to him into another kiss as she struggled to toe off her trainers and kick aside her clothes so she could hike up her leg around his hip. He ran his hands over her arse, squeezing slightly as he helped her wrap her leg around him and he reached down and ran his long, clever finger through her wet and throbbing folds, grazing that sweet spot that had her crying out. He sensually lifted his finger up and sucked her slickness off, causing her to rub and grind up against him, practically whimpering for him.

He gripped her firmly and positioned himself at her entrance. “Forever,” he practically groaned as he thrust into her. She gasped as she felt him slide inside of her. He was there, finally right where she wanted him to be. She moved with him whispering over and over how much she loved him. She felt him gently whisper into her mind begging permission to enter. Tears ran down her face as she whispered, “Yes, please!”

Each exquisite thrust rubbed and touched just the right place inside of her. She grabbed his deliciously toned arse and encouraged him on. She felt him bite down on her neck and mumble alien phrases into her skin to match his actions. She felt a warmth spread over her as his mind mingled with hers and music filled her and she felt like an instrument he was tuning, strumming her to perfection and the beat of the song increased, the intensity increased until she thought she would burst.

Rose filled his senses in every way. She felt and tasted amazing. This was the thing he had denied himself. Allowing the tide of her emotions to envelop him was the most exquisite thing he’d ever felt. Oh, and the urges that were taking control of him were so primal. His mind identified this and scientifically he knew he shouldn’t allow hormones to control him, but he didn’t’ stop. He would never stop this with her. Faster and deeper he thrust into her physically as well as telepathically. He reveled in every aspect of this joining. He was hers now and forever. This was his reward.

The two of them clawed at each other, flesh rhythmically slapping at flesh and perspiration beading their skin as they neared completion. One more thrust and she clenched, screaming his name as he spilled himself inside of her, calling out to her mind and wrapping her with all the love he felt. They both, clung to each other as the spasms slowed and stopped. He was the only thing holding her up as she fell limp in his arms and looked up at him with awe and love.

He grinned back down at her with that manic enthusiastic smile, his glasses sitting cockeyed on his nose having been knocked askew in their passion. She returned his smile and embraced him, pressing her face into his damp chest, inhaling the scent of them.

Their reverie was rudely interrupted when a loud pounding sounded on the door. They jumped apart and looked at the door and then each other.

A voice shouted through the door at them. “Oi, Pete wants you to know that the entire building was fitted with a new surveillance system and he’d really like his security staff to quit hovering around the monitorin’ center.” This was followed by hysterical laughter of one Jake Simmons. Rose and the Doctor stared at each other and then simultaneously looked up into a camera tucked away in a corner of the closet. Without missing a beat they smiled and nodded nervously at the camera as the Doctor reached over for his sonic. He lifted it up and pointed at the camera, winked and the camera promptly exploded.

 

 

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  



End file.
